Locked in skool with Kwabara
by squrriel-HATER
Summary: RE-POSTED! also readable.... n e way my friend wrote this, and i felt like putting it back up! okay the summery the title says most of it, and Hiei fan-girls don't hurt me! FLAMES WILL USED TO COOK MY RAMIN!


Chicken: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA 

Duck: o.0 what are you laughing about???

Chicken: Mawhahahha *calms down* I just saw a squirrel get run over by a truck THAT HAD CHICKEN'S DRIVING IT

Random squirrel's mother: squeak squeaky squeak squeak (translation:* BEEPIN*CHICKEN)

Chicken: HUH *looks at the random squirrel's mother* DIE

Random squirrel's mother: *died*

Duck: O.o

Piggy: since their not going to say it's MY STORY or the disclaimer I'll just say it *cough* squrriel-HATER dose not-

Cat: OWN THIS STORY OR YU-YU HAKUSHO AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT YU-YU HAKUSHO IS!!!!! HAHAHA

Piggy: oh man cat why do you always do that you LITTLE- *runs after her*

Hiei: O.O

Yuske: O.o

Kwabaka: o.O

Kurama: -_-zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hiei: are they are authors

Kurama: yep

Hiei: why

Cat: KURAMA *glomps*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LoL, this is the story that my friend William aka DarkPiggy made when he didn't have an account, and I decided to re-post it, N E the grammar and spelling are better, and also it's readable!!!!!!!! Yeah! 

*********************************************************************************************

My first day at my new school, it just happened to be the same school as Kwabara's

((I forgot what the name was)). The was normal so far, I guess, except Keiko was dressed up for what it looked like an in school date. So was Yuske. Their scheduled, to make out until the end of the school day, and as it went on, I found out that I was in all in Kwabara's classes! 

"NOOOOOOOOO WHY ME! I can't be in Kwabaka's classes, he's in them! What in hell am I going to do…this is madness!" Just then Kwabaka walked by "WHAT UP PIGBOY?" No one can call me a pig unless you're my friend! "SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU BONEHEADED BUFFOON!" Kwabara stopped dead in his tracks "w-what did you call me?" Oh no the big scary baka is getting mad some one save me boo-hoo. 

((LoL, I put that in there when I was sugar high!)) "You heard me! A boneheaded buffoon!" oh man a teacher "hello boys" say some thing piggy! "Good morning Ms.Verkamp," she walks away. Wow that was close!

-Throughout the day Kwabara was getting more and more annoying-

At the long anticipated end of the DAY!YAY! Me, Duck, Chicken, Keiko, Yuske, Hiei, and Kwabara finally got out of detention! Chicken threw a bully out of a two story window because he was picking on me. Kwabara was the guy picking on me.Yuske well he's Yuske. Keiko was smoking. Hiei well I don't know how he got detention but he did. Duck threw a baseball at Kwabara's face and broke his nose. I hit myself for fun. We had to stay a hour more because we were messing with the teacher's mind. Then we went to the doors and found that they were locked. Then we noticed that we were stuck in school with…..with…..WITH KWABARA "NOOOOOOOOOOOO " everyone screamed in unison except for Kwabara, of course "What? Why did everyone scream?" 

I started to shudder. "We're trapped in the school with a boneheaded buffoon." Kwabara blinked "who?" "You. BAKA" Hiei said in the middle of making out with Chicken 

((I love Hiei but that made me sound like a hoe, but don't worry I got him back for that!!))! "WHAT did you call me you three eyed freak" "Hn. That's it! My sword is…huh…WHERE IS MY SWORD!?!?!?!?" Chicken leaned her head on Hiei's shoulder. "you didn't bring it koi" ((I'D NEVER SAY THAT TO HIEI!)) 

Chicken sighed "Hn." Duck looked at her watch "HOLLY CRAP!IT'S MIDNIGHT ALREADY!" Chicken took her head off Hiei's shoulder "Oh…um you guys go, and we'll find are own little place." Duck sighs and go's off and finds some place to sleep.

[Oh great. I'm stuck with two pair's of love birds]

-The next day everybody was out cold and school was about to start-

I try to wake everyone by dragging them into the light ((now that's odd, AND he's weak)) near the entrance but it doesn't work. Chicken finds Hiei and cuddles back up to him! Same thing happened to Keiko and Yuske. "This is embarrassing ." Just as soon as I said that, everyone woke up, except for, guess who Chicken and Hiei! "Oh man kid are coming in" They all stared at us well mostly the two lovebirds still sleeping. "Great here comes the principal…….THE PRINCIPAL! WAKE THEM UP NOW!" So Kwabara ran into the bathroom with the cup that he got out of his book bag and ran back and threw cold water on them, Chicken woke up from the cold water "WHAT THE HELL YOU BASTURD" Chicken got up as fast as she could and started chasing Kwabara. "So that's why you hooked up with her" Hiei got up and put his hands in his pockets "Yep."  


*********************************************************************************************

Chicken: okay, I made it a little better and it makes sense well kinda-sorta ! AND I'M SORRY HIEI FANS DON'T KILL ME WILLIAM WROTE IT I'M JUST THE CO-WRITER!!!!!!

Piggy: READ AND REVIEW R&R PLEAAAAASE!!!!!!!!


End file.
